Teach me how to Snog a Bloke'
by the merrinator
Summary: Ron goes to Fred to ask a smiple question. RWFW INCEST AND BOYBOY! don't like, don't read plz. Hey, am I the first one onf RWFW? sweet.


A/N: ahaha. idk. Okay, well, I really like Weasleycest obviously. So, if you like it as much as me, then I won't keep you.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Weasleys, sadly. If I did, there would be incest all over the place. Even Percy would be gettin some. That's like...unheard of.

**WARNING: **Incest of the Weasley kind. BOY on BOY. Don't read if you don't like. You know the back button on the top left corner? Yeah, push that. Bye bye. And if you do read this, plz plz PLZ no flames. I hate those things. The only thing good about them is that you can orst hot dogs and marshmallows on them. Heck yea.

* * *

"Fred?" Fred Weasley looked up to see Ron standing in the doorframe. Fred smiled.

"Ello, brother! What can I do for you?"

Ron blushed. "Where's George?"

"Oh, he's with Lee. Said he's be right back, but it's been an hour."

"Oh." Fred surveyed his little brother. He seemed uncomfortable, nervous. "What's going on, Ron?" he said, just a little worried. Ron looked up.

"Er…I was wondering…how d'you…how d'you go about kissing someone?"

Fred stared at him in amazement. "What d'you…oh, like d'you want me to tell you or something? Because, my dear Ronnikens, it is very simple…you see…"

"No, no, I meant…" Ron looked everywhere but at his brother. "How you d'you go about kissing a bloke?"

"A bloke? Blimey, Ron," Fred said, smiling. "You make me sound like I've done it all!"

"Well, you've kissed a bloke before!" Ron said, starting to get annoyed. Fred then went quiet, remembering when he kissed a Ravenclaw…'Roger Davies? Hmm…' he thought to himself. Then, he realized…

"Oi! Were you watching me and Davies make out?!" He stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Ron, who blushed and nodded. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Well then, I am very honored that you have come to me instead of…Davies…or someone…Anyway, what would you like to know, brother?"

Ron shrugged. "Whatever," he said in a small voice. Fred smiled and patted to the spot next to him on the bed.

"Well, I guess I should start out with this…You're not going to be weirded out by your big brother's tongue down your throat, are you?"

"Why would I be here is I was?" Ron said, causing Fred's eyebrows to raise.

"Hmm…well, I think you are ready to began. Now, just follow my lead…" Fred put his hand behind Ron's head. "This is when the dominate one starts the kiss…" he breathed, placing his lips on Ron's. Ron inhaled sharply, but Fred paid no attention as he kissed him lightly. It was a bit weird kissing your brother, Fred realized, but he decided that it was okay; they were brothers, so who cared?

After they both pulled away, Ron blushed. Fred just smiled and said, "Okay, now you."

"W-what?" Ron looked horrified at the thought.

"Now you start. What, are you afraid to kiss me first?" Ron shook his head, leaned in, and kissed him, but not after bumping noses. The kiss was like the first one, only Ron had managed to creep closer to Fred, and Fred had managed to drape his arms around his brother lazily.

"Okay then," Fred said, after they had pulled away. "Next is the snog. I'm going to snog you, then we're going to regain breath, then you go in for the bloody kill, alright?"

"Er…okay," Ron said. "This is weird," he said, playing with Fred's collar. Fred gave him a look.

"You're the one who came to me, not vice versa." And with that, he pressed his lips against Ron's once again.

The kiss was different from the other ones, more forceful and passionate. Ron felt Fred's tongue against his lips, and he let it enter, moaning at how well his brother could knead his tongue against his. Ron subconsciously bit down softly on Fred's bottom lip as they pulled away.

"That was…that was great," Ron said, looking away. Fred shrugged.

"I'm not the best kisser…well, neither are you, but that's beside the point, isn't it? You're turn," he added, making Ron blush faintly. He ran a hand through red hair as he kissed Fred's lips once more. This kiss was full of fiery passion, something Fred thought that he wasn't going to feel from his little brother. Ron kissed Fred fiercely, even pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him.

After all that, Fred gasped as Ron started to kiss his neck. "It seems that…ah…you know more than you let on."

"Yeah, I know…" Ron mumbled in-between kisses. "I just wanted to snog you."

"You little devil," Fred moaned softly as Ron dipped into his mouth again, running his hands down to his pants and sticking his hand in to Fred's (mildly surprised) delight.

Later, George came back to the dorm, yawning. Why Lee had wanted him to fish, he'd never know. He barely noticed Ron and Fred laying there, sleeping, until he processed that they were both naked.

He did a double take, but decided to leave it alone. Some things are better left unknown, as they say.


End file.
